


An Australian Human In California

by Babbysocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbysocks/pseuds/Babbysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose signed up for an exchange program, she didn't expect this. She didn't expect cute boys, murder, or having to wear high heels to school.<br/>But the main thing she didn't expect was werewolves, or druids.</p><p>Set during S3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Australian Human In California

Rose frowned, picking up her school uniform for the last time of the year. She only had to make it through one day here, right? It didn’t seem too hard.  
She bit her lip, staring at herself in the mirror. She had to make it through one more day at this school, then she was off to California, not to see the walls of her old private school until the August of the next school year.  
She quickly slipped the green-checked dress over her head, shortly followed by the dark green pullover, just as her dad knocked on her door.   
“Yeah dad, I’ll be there in a second.” She sighed, quickly stepping over the washing on her floor to see her bespectacled father, who obviously couldn’t be bothered waiting for her.   
“Do you want a lift in or not?” he asked her in his soft, New Zealand accent that she barely noticed anymore.  
“Ah…no dad, I’m fine. Thanks for the offer though.” She smiled, closing her door and finding herself a pair of socks, pulling them on haphazardly before finding her leather t-bars, slipping into them before shuffling out of her room, tousling her red hair gingerly, still incredibly tired.   
“So what time does my flight leave tomorrow, dad?” she asked, yawning softly.   
He appeared to think for a moment. “Around six. You should remember that, you’re the one going, not me.”   
Rose frowned. “Well thank you, my dear father. Like I’d want you going with me anyway.”  
She shuffled along to get herself some toast, before spotting the clock and almost screaming, not realising how late she was. She quickly grabbed her schoolbag and ran out of her house, straight to her bus stop just as her school bus arrived.   
“Holy fucking shit-“ she huffed, quickly stepping on and finding herself a seat to herself, beginning to think over her exchange trip. She was to stay with a family called the Argents, whose last name reminded her of a book she read in French once. She wondered if they had a hot son or something redeeming, or at least snow. She’d never seen snow in her life, and it frustrated her to no end. She wanted to see and experience everything she could; she joined the archery club, she went on the Central Australia trip, she even went to China. She wanted to see everything.  
In Rose’s eyes, this was a massive flaw. That and her embarrassing taste in music, she thought as she listened to All Time Low’s ‘For Baltimore’. But that wasn’t a massive issue.   
The bus stopped suddenly, opening the doors to let on another student, who ran to catch the bus. It was her friend, May, who was always late due to either sleeping in or just ‘studying’ that morning.   
“Hey Rosie, when’re you leaving for boringville?” May asked, sitting in the seat behind her and resting her head on the top of Rose’s seat.  
“Six am tomorrow morning, Mayfly.” Rose smiled, taking out one of her earphones. “All the way to California. I’ll make sure to pack my sunscreen.”  
“You better! I don’t want my best friend to come back from Cali looking like a lobster. Cake all that slippery white stuff on, all over.” May grinned.   
“Shut up you perv.” Rose laughed, curling her toes in her shoes, which still weren’t buckled. “I get to be surrounded by cute boys and forests. I’m all in for that.”  
“Oh yeah, so you can get attacked by a bear and come back looking like you got hit by a bus.” May pouted. “And I won’t even be there to see it.”  
“Like you would be anyway! You run at the first sign of trouble, you dumbass.” Rose replied, as the bus pulled up in front of their school.   
Rose was one of the first to stream out of the doors of the bus, heading straight for the library as she did every morning. She wanted to research as much about ‘Beacon Hills’ as she possibly could, not wanting to end up in some serial killer’s playground.  
She ended up reading about the Hales, and how their house burned down, as well as the high amount of blood, guts and gore that were almost constantly present in the town.   
Safe to say, she couldn’t wait to get to Sacramento so she could see the place for herself. She just hoped it wasn’t as bad as Melbourne with its high rates of football meatheads who only dated girls who played a certain sport, AKA netball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school, Rose headed straight home on her bus, getting off and running home, changing out of her stuffy school uniform and into more comfortable clothes, ready to sleep until two in the morning so she could make her flight at Tullamarine to LAX. Her dad woke her up for dinner but that was about it, allowing her to sleep to her heart’s content, until two am in the morning when her alarm went off, blasting dubstep into her ear.   
She jolted awake, rubbing her eyes and getting into proper airport attire, in other words, trakky-dacks/sweatpants, as well as a hoodie and her Vans. She carefully went into her dad’s room and woke him up.  
“Get up dad, you need to drive me to the airport.” She yawned, towing her suitcase behind her.  
He yawned as well, sitting up. “God damn it Rose…” he sighed, “Did you have to wake me up at two in the morning?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, now get your blind ass to the car.” She frowned, grumpily stomping out of their house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to the airport was silent, with Rose listening to her music, texting May, who was, of course, still wake and probably would be for another few hours. She was insane; the first day Rose met her, in Year 7, she was climbing all over the gates, trying to “escape the hellhole” as May said.   
“Are you gonna miss me?” her dad asked, pulling into the airport’s carpark.   
She nodded, pulling out her earphones. “Of course dad. We’ll skype every week and every time I forget, you can ground me for a week when I get back.” She replied, leaving over and hugging him before getting out of her car and heading towards the main building of the airport, tying her hair up. Customs was gonna be an ass and a half.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She made it through customs before four am, getting to the waiting lounge and sitting down with a coffee, long having given up on texting May as she figured she fell asleep. She turned off her phone and put it away, waiting for her flight to get called, her luggage already on the plane.   
It got called eventually, causing Rose to hurry to the gate and get on, her seat being in economy. Luckily for her, she wasn’t stuck near any crying babies, only businessmen who talked on their phones until they were told to turn them off, which made Rose grin.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The flight took about sixteen hours all up, which Rose slept through most of. She touched down at about five in the morning, stepping off the plane and feeling ridiculously jetlagged, realising that it was five am, before she even left, the same day.   
It was at that moment she noticed the sign with ‘Rose’ written on it in large writing, along with her last name. She hurried over to it after picking up her luggage.   
“So…you must be the Argents, right?” she asked, tying up her hair so she wouldn’t feel so tired.  
The daughter of the duo who met her smiled. “That’s us. I’m Allison, by the way, and this is my dad. We’re the welcome party.”  
Rose smiled. “Well, I’m…glad you got up at four in the morning to come meet me…could we possibly go to your car? I’m freezing and it’s winter.”   
Allison nodded. “Of course, of course. This way.” She replied, leading Rose’s shivering form out of the airport and to the SUV that was parked outside.   
“Nice SUV.” Rose nodded, getting in as soon as Mr Argent unlocked the door.   
Allison smiled. “Thanks. So, tell me about yourself. Where’re you from? When’s your birthday?” she asked.  
Rose bit her lip. “I’m Australian, and I’m from Melbourne. I’m seventeen years old, and my birthday was on January the twenty-third. I’m a ginger, I’m single, and I’m a private school kid.” She nodded.  
“Detailed.” Allison nodded. “You’re okay to start school today, right?” she asked.  
Rose frowned. “I’m not too sure about that, I’m pretty…jetlagged. But I can try?” she shrugged.  
Allison nodded. “That’s fine. The sooner you start the better. Tomorrow’s the start of the school year here and it’d be a lot less hassle for you to start with everyone else.”  
Rose nodded, falling silent in the back seat and turning on her phone, seeing three missed messages from May.   
‘Oh my gosh you loser just answer my texts!!!!’  
‘ROSE I SWEAR ANSWER YOUR GODDAMNED TEXTS’  
‘rosie please cmon sorry I fell asleep please answer’  
All of these made Rose burst out laughing, as tired as she was. She needed to stay awake anyway, to sort out her outfit for her first day at an American school and she had no idea what to wear. Jeans? A Skirt? A pretty blouse?  
She decided to enlist the help of Allison to pick out a suitable outfit, once she got settled in at the Argent’s house.   
She then started thinking about the cute boys she was bound to run into at the school, and she was sure they would be ten times more attractive than anything at her snooty private school.  
“So, what’s the big sport here in Beacon Hills?” Rose asked, expecting baseball, basketball or football, if not all of the above.  
“Lacrosse.” Allison replied easily.  
Rose took a double take. “Wait, are you serious? Lacrosse?” At her school, only people who didn’t make the netball, basketball, cricket, football, or soccer teams even tried out for lacrosse, and often, they all got in because nobody else tried out. Nobody even wanted to play it.  
But here it was apparently a big sport?  
“Yes, lacrosse. My friends happen to be on the team. What’s the big sport in Melbourne?” Allison asked.   
Rose shrugged. “Football, basketball, cricket, netball…sometimes soccer.” She replied. “Nothing like lacrosse or polo or anything. General Australian sports.”  
Allison nodded. “Wow. Lots of sports?”  
“You have no idea. I’m more of a music student myself. Music and science.” Rose nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose ended up with an hour more’s sleep in the room that Allison set up for her before Allison came in and woke her, telling her that they needed to get ready for school. She’d picked Rose’s outfit with the help of ‘somebody you’ll meet’, in Allison’s words. Rose, naturally, took this as a ‘she’s from school’.   
“In case you didn’t notice Allison, I’ve got red hair. Purple I can go with, pink I can’t-“ Rose began, sighing.   
“Lydia does too.” Allison frowned. “And she pulls off pink just fine.”  
Rose argued for a few minutes before conceding, pulling on the purple blouse and the floral skirt that Allison laid out for her, wondering how she managed to dig through her clothes to find them, slipping into the high heels as well.   
“Why would you even wear high heels to school?” Rose frowned, trying to get her balance. “Back at home we had to wear t-bars…”  
Allison shrugged. “I don’t know, but you look nice. C’mon, we’ll go to my car.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The moment Rose walked into the school, she knew something was wrong. It was disorganised, not everybody looked the same, and she felt like a deer in the headlights as Allison walked her to the office to pick up her schedule. She felt eyes on her, like they knew she was coming. Well, of course they knew she was coming. At least Allison’s friends did, Rose noted, as what she assumed were her group came up to her.  
There was a tall one with blond-ish hair and blue/green eyes who was quiet, there was one with an uneven jawline and brown eyes, there was a bony looking one who was oddly attractive and there was a redhead with green eyes, like herself, but looking much more confident. It was clear to Rose who Allison was closer with; none of the guys there looked like the ‘gay best friend’ type, especially not the tall one in the leather jacket. He was like a hill giant compared to the tiny (in comparison) 5”4 that she stood at. She stared for a few seconds before Allison touched her shoulder.  
“Hey, Rose, are you okay? You just zoned out completely.” She frowned.  
Rose nodded. “I’m fine, Allison. Just give me my schedule.” She smiled, as Allison handed her the piece of paper. “Looks like I’ve got English first with Ms Jamieson. Anybody else or is that just me?” she asked.  
The bony one and the tall one raised their hands a little.   
“Ah, yeah, that’s me, Stiles Stilinski here.” The bony one nodded.  
“I’m Isaac.” The tall one nodded.   
“So…Stiles and Isaac, my English buddies.” Rose nodded. “What about…second period Chemistry?” she asked.  
The one with the uneven jawline raised his hand. “Me, I’m Scott McCall.”  
Stiles and Isaac both raised their hands too, as well as Allison and the other redhead, who introduced herself as Lydia Martin.  
“Okay…so we have a group for that. Except I’m kind of a loner there…” she sighed, as she heard the doors at the end of the hall open, revealing a pair of twins who looked vaguely like dogs. Rose wasn’t at all impressed.  
“Anyway, you guys can call me Rosie.” She sighed. “I’d better get to my locker. Anybody going to show me or not?”  
Stiles nodded. “I will, since…Lydia and Allison are a bit…occupied.” He sighed, beginning to walk. “Which number?” he asked.  
“Ah…893.” Rose replied, quickly following, finding it hard to move any faster than a brisk walk in the heels she was wearing.  
“Okay…so you’re from Melbourne?” he asked, “How’s the hot weath-“  
“I’m gonna stop you there and just correct you.” Rose replied. “Melbourne’s cold as hell. It’s Spring there and it’s really, really cold. “ she nodded.  
“Okay then.” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. “What about…what did you wear at school?”  
“Um…the uniform.” Rose shrugged. “I thought that was a regular thing.”  
Stiles looked confused. “…Okay. That’s weird, what did the uniform look like?”  
“It was green, for your information, and I looked hella sexy in it.” She replied. “And I didn’t have to pick out what I wore everyday. It was great.”  
Rose crossed her arms, “Are we at my locker yet?” she asked.  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “No. We aren’t.”  
Rose stomped her foot. “I’ll just find it later. We’re gonna be late for English, and I don’t want to ruin my reputation already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of this. it was kind of a bitch to write


End file.
